Engine Blocked/References
* While Mr. Turner is chasing Timmy and Vicky the buildings are pink like the ones in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker and the running style is a 1970 style because of the music. * The "expiration date" (date of death) of Mr. Turner is revealed to be January 10, 2050. * The Striker Z later makes an appearance in the special, the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour, and again in Wishy Washy. * In the Bahasa Malaysia version of this episode. Timmy addresses his wish to Cosmo and Wanda in English. * Cosmo and Wanda both claim to be unable to speak Spanish and Cosmo also claims that he's barely able to speak English. * Mr. Turner has a different reaction to a car talking in The Big Surprise. * The car Mr Turner jumps off on the skateboard is a 1998-2002 Volkswagen New Beetle. * When Mr. Turner screams like a girl while riding downhill on his scooter-turned-skateboard, his scream is provided by Tara Strong, whom voices Timmy. * The following stores appeared in the background. Little is known about them: ** Hardware Tools ** Bob's Sports ** Pinball Pizza ** T Mart ** Tiny's Cafe ** Star ** Jenny's Shoes * Speed Racer - When Mr. Turner hears Timmy saying the car is being stolen, he deduces that Timmy must have hidden in the trunk of his car similar to the episode where Speed's little brother do the same thing. * Back to the Future - When Mr. Turner breaks off the handle bars to the scooter and starts skate boarding, it makes a reference to the movie. * Mission Impossible - When Timmy and Vicky are about to fall off the cliff, you can hear the Mission Impossible theme-like music. * It was never revealed with what Mr. Turner did with his old car. He apparently just left it in the middle of the street. * It is said that only people who can drive are allowed at the Dimmsdale Auto Show, but three kids on scooters are seen. However, later in the episode, Dad said he was lying to protect Timmy meaning that he didn't want Timmy to do some crazy stunt with one of the vehicles that would endanger his life. * If you look closely, when Mr. Turner screams and covers his eyes, Cosmo is briefly seen with buck teeth. * When Timmy is speaking Spanish, he calls Cosmo "Señor Cosmo" and Wanda "Señor Wanda". Señor means "Mister" so the right term for calling Wanda is "Señora Wanda", Señora means "Miss". *Right before Dimmadome says "Howdy!" (or right after Mr. Turner's new car drove off) Vicky's eyebrows are the same color as her hair. In the next scene it is black, as it should be. * Vicky and Doug Dimmadome adding 'Dimma-' to every word that starts with 'D'. (Dimma-Deal, Dimma-Don't; etc.) :(Mr. Turner is standing in the kitchen with his underwear, with Timmy) :Mr. Turner: [to Mrs. Turner] Can we have money for toys? ---- :Timmy: Dad, can we PLEASE play ball now? :Mr. Turner: In a minute Timmy, just as soon as I'm done fixing up my new son, I mean, car! ---- :Timmy: Can we please do something together today? :Mr. Turner: You mean like go to the Dimmsdale Auto Show together? :Timmy: That would be great! You mean I can go? :Mr. Turner: Haha, I wish. But it's the Dimmsdale Only If Your Old Enough To Drive In Auto Show! It's just for cars, and the young adults that drive them, like me! Heh, and not you. :Vicky: [eavesdropping] Auto show huh? Perfect! And now that he's fixed it up, I'll get even more Dimma-dollars from Mr. Dimma-dork! ---- :Timmy: [as Striker Z] Hey, look out! :(Mr. Turner swerves, avoiding a car accident) :Mr. Turner: Wow, you talk in a nasally voice that reminds me of someone I never spend time with! Ah whatever, what else can you do? ---- :Timmy: Quick! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish- :Vicky: Wow! You talk? In a nasally voice that reminds me of someone I hate? :(Annoyed, Vicky fiddles with the radio dial on the car and we hear that it is set to a Spanish channel) :Timmy: Senor Cosmo! Senor Wanda! Ayudeme! :Wanda: I don't speak Spanish, do you? :Cosmo: Spanish? I barely speak English. ---- :Boy: Righteous face plant, grandpa! :Mr. Turner: No time to decipher your hip young lingo, son. But I would be ever so grateful if I could commandeer your battery-powered transportation vehicle. :Boy: You mean my scooter? :Mr. Turner: Whoa, whoa you lost me again. I'll also need your safety devices. :Boy: You mean my helmet? :Mr. Turner: Work with me, boy. ---- :(Vicky notices that Mr. Turner is chasing her on a skateboard) :Vicky: WHAT THE HECK!?!? ---- :Timmy: Hi, Dad. :Mr. Turner: Timmy! What is the matter with you? You could have been killed! :Timmy: Oh, like you care. You're only worried about your stupid car, you wouldn't even let me ride in it. EVER! :Mr. Turner: Of course I didn't! With its lack of air bags, broke seat belt, and pointy metal body, that car is a screaming metal death trap! I'd NEVER risk your life by letting you ride in it! :Timmy: So, you were ignoring me to protect me? :Mr. Turner: I was ignoring you because I love you, Tommy! :Mr. Turner: Work with me, boy. ---- :Cosmo: Wow! this really is a screaming metal death trap! :Cosmo and Wanda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ---- :(The Striker Z has been completely destroyed) :Doug Dimmadome: You realize the Dimma-deal is Dimma-done? (Doug Dimmadome leaves) :Vicky: Dimma-drat! ---- :Wanda: Aww, look, Timmy is finally playing catch with his dad. Isn't that great, Cosmo? Cosmo? :Cosmo: [inside slowly filling water tank] What? Now I'm going through my escape artist phase! :(Annoyed, Wanda poofs away) :Cosmo: Wait, come back! You're only ignoring me because you love me! [speaking from underwater] Wow, you must love me a whole lot! Wanda? Hello? ANYONE? * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes